1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to devices and methods that enable remotely located individuals to communicate. Certain embodiments relate to verifying the identity of a guest in connection with providing the guest with access to lodging.
2. Description of Related Art
Guests often arrive at a location that provides temporary lodging. A guest may ask an attendant for access to the lodging. The attendant may decide to provide a key to the guest to enable the guest to open a door to the lodging. For example, a guest can receive a hotel key that provides access to a hotel room. Some locations that provide lodging may not have an attendant that can hand out keys. Thus, there is a need to enable access to lodging without requiring an attendant to be present to distribute keys. Some locations that provide lodging may wish to provide a key that only enables temporary access to the lodging (rather than long-term access to the lodging). Thus, there is a need to enable temporary lodging access while avoiding inadvertently providing long-term lodging access.